Demon's Tale
by catrod1992
Summary: Yami is a server of darkness, he is a demon living in the underworld. But, he is not a cold hearted he is suppose to be. In order to show his worth Yami must take the test of the devil. Will he finally show his true demon side?
1. Chapter 1

Code of The Demons

One. A Demon never turns their back on their own kind.

Two. A demon's enemies are the servers of light.

Three. A Demon always follows through with their instruction.

Four. A Demon is the server of The Dark Lord.

Five. Demons do not show mercy under any circumstance.

Six. A demon kills and tortures any and all humans.

This is the code that each and every demon follows. It is our way of how we live our eternal lives, but for me…I sometimes cannot follow these simple codes. I try my best to follow them, but I always end up failing miserable. I have tried so hard to act like the demon I am but…I just can't for some reason.

I sighed heavily as I tried to block out the screams of those who are doomed to stay in this tortures world. I sighed once more as the screams continued, why can't there be silence in this world. Throughout this land are the screams of those who have wrong in the world above. The only silence in this land is where Lucifer lays and no demon dares to go to icy domains of Lucifer.

I shivered slightly as I remember the threats of being sent there, if it weren't for my brother then I would have become Lucifer's meal in less than a day. My brother…the true demon…a devil…my elder brother Atemu, the pride of this land. Every single demon wants to be as cold and ruthless as my brother. Many demons' question on why my brother tries with me, they all see the miserable excuse I make for a demon.

The sound of wings flapping broke me from my thoughts, I looked up to see a devil with large black wings with blood red revealing the bone structure. He landed in front of me, his dark tan seemed to glow in this dim world. A simple black loin cloth draped between his legs and was held by a black iron belt. His hair brushed his shoulders, the tips of his hair are the same color as blood, the base of his hair is the same black darkness in this world, and his golden bangs famed his malicious face. A pair of dark horns rested on his head. I shivered as he stared at me with those hell fire eyes.

"Hiding again my dear little brother, Yami" he said with a purr

"I…I was just needed a place to think" I said

"To think about what my dear little brother" he asked

He cupped my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"The code…and the other demons" I said

"Do not worry my dear brother, your true evil will show in time" he said

"Do you truly believe that brother" I asked

"Of course, the test of the devil will be your chance at showing how great of a dream you are" he said

The test of the devil, my brother has only mention briefly about this test but he will not reveal to me what this test is about. He only told me that it will show my true evil to the other demons. I only nodded my head, my brother smirked then kicked me in my stomach. I was off guard so I had received the full blow of the attack, I fell to the ground and coughed a bit.

"What did I tell you dear brother, stay on your guard at all times" he growled

"I will brother" I coughed

"Come on. You need to relax join me on my trip to lust, there are few who need torturing" he said

"It is fine bother, I will stay here" I said

"Tsk tsk, if you want to be a devil like me then you have to torture every single human in this world" he said

"That is nearly impossible" I said

"Nearly but, I have done it and so can you" he said

I remained silent, my brother sighed heavily and grabbed my wrist tightly. I nodded my hand slowly he will not take no for an answer. My black wings spread out and flapped loudly, lifting me off the ground. My brother always tells me that my wings remind him of those like the wings of the black bird of death, a raven. My brother flapped his own wings, he let go of my wrist and took off with another flap of his wings. I flapped my wings once more and managed to catch up to him, he grinned at me.

"How about a race" he asked

"Alright" I said

"Loser has to watch the winner torture" he said

I nodded my head, my brother knew the only thing I was truly good at was flying fast. Even he has some trouble keeping up with me. My brother took off in a quick flash, I took a deep breath and spread out my wings. My speed begin to double, I caught up to my brother within seconds. He looked at me and growled. I couldn't help, but smirk it was very rare for me to best my brother at something. We flew towards the circle of lust, doing our best to out fly each other.

===end of part 1===

Cat: my Christmas gift to all of my friends and fans

Yami: a new series?

Cat: yup ^^

Dark: aibou didn't have much money this year

Cat: *tears* the job economy sucks big time

Atemu: *chuckles* yes suffer while you can

Dark: *hissing* back off you fiend

Atemu: I am not a fiend I am a devil

Dark: same thing to me *growls*

Hikira: *rolls eyes*

Cat: ^^; Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

Atemu thrusted deeply into the woman beneath him, I watched as he growled darkly and bit into her neck. I sighed heavily and leaned backed on the boulder I sat on. A pale girl slowly approached me, she had dirty blonde and green eyes. She wore very little to cover her intimate areas, she purred softly and knelt down in front of me.

"What can I do to serve you" she purred more

I motion my hand away, she whined softly and walked over to Atemu. The devil grabbed the woman by the hair and roughly kissed the woman. I looked away and began to think about what my brother had said earlier…the test of the devil…what is this test about…Would it be about strength? Would test one on the code of Demons? If I fail this test…would I be sent to be eaten by Lucifer…I shudder at the thought of being sent to that cold waste land where the lord of Darkness lived…

A loud growl tore me away from my thoughts, I looked to see Atemu covered in blood. Body parts had been scatter around him. He slowly got up from his kneels and walked over to me, he cupped my chin roughly then smirked.

"You should have joined in, you did win the race after all. The pleasure was quite soothing" he chuckled darkly

"…I'm not in the mood for sex…" I said with dullness

"Your mind is wondering about the test isn't it my dear brother" he asked annoyed

"Yes…please brother, can't you tell me more about this test. Anything would help me prepare for the test of the devil" I plead with him

"Hush, everything you need to know will be answered tomorrow when the test beings" he said

"But-

"No more talk of the test, go home and get some rest. You will need to be well rested for tomorrow" he purred softly

Before I could blink my brother punched me in the face, I moved away so his fist hit the boulder. Within second the boulder crumbled into pebbles. Atemu chuckled and helped me up, only when he did he once more punched me in the face this time succeeding.

"How many times must I tell you my dear brother to always keep your guard up" he chuckled darkly

"Forgive me brother" I said as I covered my bleeding nose

"Good, now go back home and rest" he said in a strict tone

I nodded my head and spread out my wings, and took off. I sore over the dark dead world, hearing more of those painful screams. I closed my eyes and continue to sore back to my home. The only thing that seemed to put me at peace was flying through this world.

Then something grabbed one of my wings and hurled my down to the ground. I snapped my eyes opened, waiting for me to hit the ground was a Marik. Marik is a snake demon, his upper body was like a human but the rest was the lower body of a snake. He smirked as I came closer and closer to the ground. I curled my wings close to me and nearly avoided hitting the snake demon. I landed on the ground and glared at him. His dark tanned skin glowed faintly, his dark violet eye seemed to bore into my mind. His platinum blonde hair was spiked up, framing his malevolent face. Malik slowly slither towards me, his black tail nearly made no noise when approaching me.

I got into a fighting stance, waiting for him to strike. But, he did not strike me someone landed on top of me pinning me to the ground. They grabbed my wings and held them tightly in place. I growled and hissed at whoever, hoping they would get off of me. But they only laughed

"Well well, look who we have caught. It's the devil's younger brother Yami" Marik said

"We haven't seen you in a while Yami, how have you been?" The other said

I turned my head to see it was Bakura the blood drinker. His long hair was as white as moon, his pale skin nearly matched his white hair. His blood red eyes harden as I did my best to get free. The blood drinker wore a simple pair of white trunks.

"Get off of me you novices" I yelled at them

"Oh we are the novices, did you hear that Bakura?" Marik asked to the blood drinker

"If we are novices then how come we are not the ones pinned down yelling to be freed" Bakura chuckled

I yelled in pain as Bakura began to pull my wings from my back. Marik's tail wrapped around my neck and began to close tightly. The tail picked me up while Bakura got off of my back continuing pulling my wings out.

"We heard that you will be taking the test of the devil" Bakura said

"Too bad you won't make it, Yami" Marik chuckled darkly

Marik's tail tightens around my neck, I began to claw at the tail but it was no use. Bakura pressed his foot in the middle of my back, I felt my wings pop out of place. I wanted to scream in pain but, the tail cut off any noise I could make.

"What are you two doing" someone asked

Marik's and Bakura's eyes widen in fear as they turned to see Atemu, with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared with deep hatred at the two demons. They let go of their hold of me and stepped away from me. I fell to the ground and coughed a bit, my wings lay limped on the ground.

"Um we were just showing Yami how to kill humans" Bakura lied quickly

"Really now, it looked like you two were trying to kill my dear brother" Atemu said as he approached them

"No, we were just messing around with him. Just trying to toughed him up a bit" Marik lied

Atemu walked up to them, a dark growl erupted from throat. The two demons had fear written all over their faces. Atemu slowly reached out from them, they quickly took off in the dark world. Atemu growled darkly and mutter cowards. He looked at me with those glaring eyes, I looked down at the ground my head hung in shame.

"I know…I need to keep my guard up" I said sadly

"Yes you do. Do you really think you can pass this test if you do not keep your guard up" he growled

"…forgive me brother" I said

"Let's get you home, your wings will need to be fixed so you will be ready for tomorrow" he sighed heavily

"…alright" I said softly

===end of part 2===

Yami: *glares at Cat*

Cat: ^^;

Yami: so I can't even fight back in this story?

Cat: X3 nope

Yami: *growls*

Yugi: hey when do I come in, I am feeling left out now

Cat: you will come in soon Yugi

Bakura: and why am I a bloody vampire again?

Cat: because it's the only thing you fit perfectly with

Bakura: *glares at Cat*

Dark: *smirks*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep had avoided me, I shifted onto my side hoping it would help me get the rest I needed. This only made my brother's grip tighten around my waist, he gently nuzzled my neck. I sighed softly, having my brother close to me didn't help me get to sleep. But, he insisted to stay with me to make sure my wings would heal correctly. I gently shifted them but, whimpered at the pain. The bones were slowly coming together, I felt a large snap within the bones. I let out a soft cry, Atemu gently cupped the joint of my wing and moved it around.

"Your wings are healed now." he said

"That is good to hear." I whimpered softly

"You didn't sleep at all." he stated

"No…the test and healing kept me up." I said

"I did tell you not to worry about the test." He said

"I know…I can't help but, worry about failing…and if I do then-

I was cut off when Atemu placed his finger on my lips, a soft shush brushed his lips. He got out of the bed and went over to part of the wall. It was in the shape of men with a hilt of a dagger coming out of his heart. He raised up his hand, he chanted something and it began to glow a dark red color. The dagger slowly traveled down the man's chest and down into his stomach. The man reached into the open wound and pulled open his rib cage. I gagged as I saw the organs of pumping with rotting blood, Atemu reached into the man's open chest. The man screamed in pain as my brother began to pull out several pieces of armor. The man closed his chest, Atemu grabbed the dagger and stabbed it back into the man's heart.

Atemu walked back over to me with the armor, I looked at the armor he was holding. Two piece of black iron gauntlets, the fingertips of the gauntlets were sharped to a fine point. Two black armor boots, they appeared heavily but should be light for me. A piece of black shoulder armor, on the shoulder was an upside pentagram, it looked like it dripping blood . All of the armor had some of dark red spots on them…my best guess is that it was blood. He handed the armor to me.

"Wear them." he said

I nodded my head, carefully I put on each piece of the armor. Once I finished, I gasped as blood like chainmail began to spread from the armor. As quick as they moved the chainmail on my left arm stopped at my elbow, the chainmail on my right arm stopped at my shoulder and formed into a plated armor. The chainmail on my legs stopped at my waist and also formed into plated armor. I looked at the armor in surprise, it felt a bit heavily and warm yet…it felt like it will truly help me.

"What do you think?" my brother asked

"I believe this will help me, thank you so much brother" I thanked

"Happy to hear you like it, I wore this armor when I killed the servers of light" he said

"Angels?" I said surprised

"Yes, bastard creatures. They believe they are so high and mighty because they live in the heavens" he growled darkly

I stared at the armor…the bits of blood…it was a blood of the angels…I looked back to my brother, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look deep into his hell fire eyes. They were searching for any sign of mercy.

"Do you feel pity for those creatures?" he asked

"No…as you said…bastard creatures…Atemu…I swear to you I will pass the test of the devil and I will become a devil like you." I said

"I hope you keep to your promise dear brother" he said

"I will keep that promise to you" I growled softly

I slapped his hand away, he looked at me surprise for a moment then smirked. A swift punch was aimed for my stomach, I quickly grabbed the fist. My brother's smirk widen, he kicked me in the head but I quickly dodge it.

"Very good, now that you are dressed we should leave before they begin the test without you" he said

I nodded my head, Atemu led the way out of our home in the cavern. I followed him until we were outside, the devil let out his wings and took off. I spread out my wings and followed him through the scream filled world. We traveled for some time, at this rate we will reach the gates of this world. Then Atemu turned and made a quick swoop down into a temple. The temple was made out of many humans, they were twisted and wrapped together into the walls of the temple. The others were forced to hold up the heavy black marble roof. We landed at the entrance, the doors were already open with three others inside waiting. I looked at each one of them.

One was a devil like my brother, his short silver hair reached his shoulder while black horns craved back to his head. A scar was left on his eye that went down to his cheek. A black iron chain was crossed against his muscular chest, the chain connect to a black armor legs and boots. He stood in front a burning fountain, his eyes laid on me and narrow.

My eyes landed on a succubus, she had black hair that flowed down pass her back while her green eyes glowed in the dark temple. Her clothing was a bit strange at least in this world. I believe she is wearing a black laced corset dress, the dressed stopped at her knees. While black leather like boots covered from her knees to feet. Another strange thing I noticed about the succubus her left arm was missing…like it had been torn off…

I turned to the other, this was a dragon. Not unusual to have some dragons here in this world. This one had taken on a human like form. He had rough blond hair and blood red eyes. A dragon's skull rested on top of his head, it must have been a reveal of his. Black armor shoulder pads rested on his shoulder, exposing his chest. He wore black armor pants that had rubies embedded into it. The black wings of the dragon were also armored with ruby embedded armor. The dragon looked at me and growled roughly.

I turned my sight towards my brother, he didn't look at me. He walked over to the silver haired devil, they began to talk quietly. I took my place and leaned against one of the pillars. The humans screamed in pain but, I only ignored them. I watched as my brother talked with the other devil, they glanced at me and went back to talking with each other.

My attention was caught when two others came into the temple, my eyes narrowed as it was the blood drinker and the snake demon. They smirked at me, I quickly glared at them. They chuckled and took their place in front of the burning fountain. Then the silver haired devil began to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, we can began the instructions for the test of the devil. First I am Akefia. I along with Atemu will be watching you all during the test" he said

Akefia reached into the burning fountain and pulled out a sphere like object. The sphere was in the shape like a flame, flickering as it was trying to get out of the devil's hand. Akefia smirked and squeezes the sphere tightly, the sphere began to flicker even more and it's lightly slowly began to fade into near darkness. Akefia tossed the sphere to the floor, the sphere then changed into a young man. He looked at us, with dully eyes. It's as if he didn't care that he wasn't in a room with several deadly demons. Akefia kicked the man onto his side and placed his boot on the man's head.

"Do any of you know what I did just now?" Akefia asked

"You held a human's soul." the dragon said

"Yes but, what was I doing with the soul?" he asked

"You were breaking the soul." the succubus answered

"Yes, as some of you should know breaking a human's soul is not very difficult. They are weak creatures after all, tearing away their hope into pieces is easier then stealing away their souls straight from their bodies." He said

"So what are we to do?" I asked

"This test is about limits." Akefia said

"This is idiotic, how are we supposed to be devils if we are to have limits." Bakura growled

"If you let me finished then you would know blood drinker. As I was saying before, this test is about limits. Pain, sadness, anguish, these are just few things that can break a soul. The goal of this test is to fill a soul with these things to the point before the soul will break." Akefia said

"And if the soul breaks?" Marik asked

"You fail the test and you will face punishment from the dark lord himself" Akefia said as he smirked

A cold shiver went down my spine…I looked over to my brother. He looked back at him, he nodded his head. I stepped up to Akefia.

"I will accept the test" I said

"Bold words coming from a little demon like you" Akefia chuckled

"Hey, Yami is cheating. His brother can help him any time during the test" the dragon growled

"I will only be watching my brother, I will not help him in any way to pass the test." my brother said

"So where are these souls we will torture" Marik said

Akefia pointed up, we all looked up. Then we looked back towards Akefia.

"The human world?" Bakura questioned

"What, did you think it would be that easy? No, you all will go to the human world, blend into their world, and find the humans you have been assigned to. Once there you can do anything to the human expect showing your true form to them. After you believe you nearly broken the human's soul, bring it back here and I will judge whose soul is the closet to breaking. The winner will become a devil "Akefia said

Akefia reached into the fountain and pulled out several identical necklaces, they were striped of leather with a silver piecing hanging from the middle of it. The piece of silver was an upside down pentagram, the star suddenly changed into a hell fire eye.

"This will be showing me your every move while you are taking the test. This way I know the soul you bring to me will be the correct soul instead of some other human." Akefia said

We nodded our heads, Akefia went to each one of us and placed the necklace around each of our neck. Akefia glared at me, he tied the necklace tightly on me. I coughed for a moment. Then he went over to the succubus and wrapped the necklace tightly around her neck.

"If you fail this time then, our dark lord will feast on more than just your arm" he growled

"I know" she said as she touched her missing arm

I raised my eyebrow confused, did she take the test once before. She looked at me for a moment then looked away. Akefia finished placing the necklaces on all of us, he took his place back in front of the burning fountain.

"Now, tonight is the start of a full moon. The test will end at the next full moon, you will have until then to torture the soul and bring it back here. Understood?" he asked

We all nodded our heads, my brother pulled out a large sword. The hilt of the sword was made of a human's skull, and part of its neck. The human's bone hands were holding the blade of the sword. He raised up the sword and slammed it into the ground. The skull let out a banshee like cry, the necklaces on our neck began to glow a hell flaming red.

"The test of the devil now begins!" Akefia yelled

Everyone one of us took off quickly. I spread out my wings and fly out of the temple, I soared up towards the human world. The necklace guided me towards my victim…soon I will show them all…I will become a great devil.

===end of 3===

Cat: WE'RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!

Hikira: aibou how many times have we told you to lay off the rockstar

Dark: give her a few minutes she will crash

Cat: shut up will not !

Akefia:*rolls eyes* we'll see

Yami: why does it sound like I'm become more evil

Cat: because you're nyan cat

Yami: *raises eye brow*

Cat: *paws Yami's face* nyan X3

Yami: ==; why do you guys even let her have that stuff

Dark: just to see how she act XDD

Hikira: *palms forehead*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

"Yugi Motou, I hope you are awake before I come in your room." A woman voice yelled

"I'm awake." I said as I snapped up from my book

I yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I looked at the book I had fallen asleep on. "A guide to one thousand and one demons", I guess I had fallen asleep somewhere between gorgons and harpies. I stretched out a bit and got up from my desk.

"Yugi, you are going to be late for school." my mom yelled

"Ok, I will be there in a minute." I said

I quickly got dressed into my school uniform, which was a blue button up jacket and blue pants. Underneath the shirt I wore a simple white button shirt, nothing special I'm not big and fancy with my clothes. I enjoy the simple things but, what I most enjoy is games and mythology. Anything that was about demons, monsters, any type of fantasy creatures fascinated me. Something about them interested, it's the way they were told in stories and myths. They always made my somewhat of a dull life better.

"Yugi I am not going to tell you again" my mom yelled

"I'm going" I said

I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran into the kitchen. There I saw a woman with short red hair and light violet eyes. She wore a white turtle neck and a brown skirt, she turned to look at me and sighed heavily.

"You were up late again weren't you." she said

"I was just reading" I said

She walked over to me and ruffled my hair gently, I whined softly and moved away.

"If you don't get enough sleep you won't grow any bigger" she said

"Mom" I whined

"You're friends are waiting outside for you. It's best if you don't keep then waiting any longer" she said

"Alright, can I have my breakfast to go" I asked

"Of course" she said

She handed me a biscuit with egg and ham in it, she kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair once more.

"Take care Yugi, please try to be home before the sun sets. There's a full moon tonight, I don't need you to change into a wolf." she joked

"Mom, it's a werewolf not a wolf." I said

"I know, but as I said be home on time. We are going to have dinner with your grandpa at his game store." She said

"I will, see you after school mom." I said

She kissed my forehead once more, I smiled and headed to the entrance of the apartment. I changed my slippers for my sneakers, and put on my backpack. I opened the front door to see my two friends waiting outside, Luna and Cat.

Luna is about my height, she had long ocean blue hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes matched her hair color. Luna wore the girl's high school uniform which was a pink jacket with a blue ribbon bow, and a blue skirt. She smiled gently at me.

"Took you long enough, any longer and we would be late for school." she said

"I know, I stayed up late again." I said

"Guide to demons." Cat said

I turned to Cat, she is taller than me or Luna. She had shoulder length hair black hair and sky blue bangs framed her face. Cat had violet eyes but, underneath them were dark circles from lack of sleep. She also wore the same girl's uniform as Luna. She yawned gently and stretched.

"Yeah, I fell asleep between gorgons and harpies" I said shyly

"Interesting" Cat said

We left the apartment building and started walking towards our high school. We began chatting about tonight's full moon.

"So I was thinking about going to the graveyard tonight. They say it's better to see spirits on a full moon" I said

"I can't go, I have the graveyard shift at the café tonight" Cat said

"That sucks, what about you Luna?" I asked

"Sure but, when I say we have to leave we have to leave. Last time we were at a graveyard I had an old man stalking me for a week" she said

"Sorry about that, at least he wasn't as bad as the librarian." I said

Luna can't see ghosts but, she sense them. She is pretty good at it too, she sense more of them at a graveyard than anywhere else. I guess it's because it's final resting place for people. Luna's had her gift ever since she was little, she says it can be annoying. Because they can follow her for a time. But, the longest one was two weeks. I think when they are following Luna for a while they get bored and leave.

"True, still." she said

"Alright, we'll leave when you say so." I said

"Thank you Yugi." she said

"By the way Cat, what's today's card?" I asked

"Today is ace of wands, which means whatever creative energies we have we should just go with it." Cat explained

"Awesome that is really great." I said

Cat nodded and yawned once more, Cat is the best at tarot cards. Her ability to read tarot is amazing, she claims not to see the future but she is only reading what the cards tell her. It's pretty cool, she always lets me know when it's a good time to do something. She once woke me up at one in the morning, and then told me to go to the nearest store the next day and buy a packet of dueling cards. When I did I had gotten a Dark Magician card, which I had been waiting since I was little.

"Yeah, I believe it also a start of something new." she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Something is going to change." she said as she yawned

I looked at Luna confused, Luna gently nodded her head. Cat probably had another sleepless night…I don't know much about Cat's pasts, she rarely talks about it. All I know is that she suffers from some form of a sleeping disorder and occasionally anxiety attacks …

"Well that kind of sounds good, it means that something good can come out of it" I said

She nodded her head and yawned again, I looked up to see that we had reached the school gates. We each made our separate ways to our classes. I began to think about what Cat had said earlier. Something is going to change, I wonder what is going to change…I guess it won't be too bad, a little change has never really hurt anybody.

===end of part 4===

Dark: awww aibou

Cat: what

Dark: you updated this story again

Cat: *nods* yes ^^ this goes out to my best friend Luna, congrats on graduating from high school

Hikira: we wish you the best of luck in life ^^

Cat: and good luck in college ^^

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed heavily as I placed my books in my backpack, the school day was over and done with. But, now it's time for the homework. I hate it when Mr. Tanaka gives us long division to do for homework. At least I have a day to do it but, still math is my one weakness. Like vampires to garlic, werewolves to silver, Gollum to the one ring. I sighed once more and closed my locker, I turned my head to see a more awake Cat. She walked up to me and smiled gently.

"How was the math class?" she asked

"Murder, if I don't get my grade up before report cards my mom is going to have my head." She said

"You could always go to tutoring." She said

"I know, I know but, some of the tutors make it even worse to understand." I said

"Yeah but, it's them or your mom." She said

I sighed heavily in defeat, Cat and I began to walk towards the gates of the school where Luna was waiting for us. She had a book in her hands, I looked curiously at the novel.

"What's this?" I asked

"A book I got from the library, it's about some of the graveyards here in Domino." She said

"That's awesome, which ones does it say about having more activity?" I asked

She opened the book quickly and flipped through a couple pages, she handed the book to me. I looked at the page with interest. It was an old English graveyard in the northern part of Domino, it had been abandon for some time now after many people claimed spirits had been roaming around. There was a mausoleum said to have spirits coming out from it every full moon. I smiled happily at the paged and looked at Luna. She already knew we were going to go there, there was no way we were going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"I figured this was going to be the best place to go to." She said

"Thank you so much Luna." I said happily

"You're welcome, the graveyard is far off so we will need to take the train to get there. Getting back might be a problem is we stay too long." She said

"Well the trains stop after twelve forty five, as long as we get to the station before then, we should be alright." I said

"Alright, you are going to tell your mom you are going to our place for homework." Cat said

"Yeah, after we go to the graveyard we'll stop by the café to visit you for a bit." I said

"Thank you, it would be nice." She said

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you at the train station at ten." Luna said

I nodded my head, I handed Luna her book back. I waved bye as I headed back towards my home quickly, The sooner I get home the faster I can get everything ready for tonight. I opened the door and stepped inside, taking my shoes of at the entrance.

"I'm home." I said

My mother walked into the entrance and smiled gently. She hand her purse hanging from her shoulder, I looked at her curiously.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"Did you forget already, we are going to your grandpa's for dinner." She said

"Oh…the girls said they wanted to help me out with my homework." I said

"You can go after words, it's been awhile since you've seen your grandfather." She said

"But." I said

"No buts mister, you go to your room and change so we can leave." She said

I sighed heavily, I wasn't going to win here. I did as my mom said and went over to my room. Quickly I reached into my pocket and texted Luna saying I would be late. A minute passed, she replied that it was alright and to let her know when I was on my way to the train station. At least we have that straighten out. I pulled off my clothes and changed into a red hoodie and some jeans. After that I grabbed a small flashlight, my camera, phone, and wallet.

"Yugi, let's go. We are going to be late." My mother yelled

"Coming." I said

After getting everything together, I rushed to the entrance where my mom had finished putting her shoes on. I quickly did the same. Mom closed the door after me and locked up the apartment, she smiled gently and began leading the way to Grandpa's.

"How was school today?" She asked

"It was good." I said

"How are you doing in math?" she asked

"Alright, Luna and Cat have been helping me." I said

"That's good, has Cat been getting sleep?" she asked

"…not sure…" I said

"I'll make her some tea, she could drink it before she goes to bed." She said

"Thanks mom." I said

She smiled then ruffled my hair, I whined softly and tried to fix my hair back into place. She smiled once more and looked up, I looked up also to see we had arrived at my Grandpa's game shop. It was a small two story yellow building with the words Kame game were above the door. I smiled brightly and went inside the store, once I was inside I saw a short elderly man wiping down the counter, he had spiky grey hair and a bred. He worse his usual black bandana, cream collared shirt, and green overalls. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Grandpa." I said

"Hello Yugi, finally made it to the shop now. I was beginning to think I was going to have dinner all by myself." He said

"Sorry we ran a little late." Mom said as she came in

"Not too late, I was just closing up the store." He said

Grandpa nodded to me, I quickly went over to the door and switched the opened sign to close. Then I looked the door, I went back to my grandpa and he nodded. He led us to the apartment part of the store, it was small but it was Grandpa's home. We went into the dining room where Grandpa's delicious food awaited us. It was stirred fried beef, miso soup, rice and for dessert mochi ice cream.

"This looks great." I said

Grandpa and my mom chuckled softly, we took our sits and began to eat. I ate the food happily, Grandpa's cooking is always the best. I don't know what he does but, his food always comes out amazing. We talked as we ate, Grandpa told us that he would be needing some help for the weekend so I volunteered to help him out. It wasn't much trouble, it's always fun helping out with the game shop. Plus I always have a first peek to see what would be coming in. Midway through the meal Grandpa place a small velvet box by my arm, I looked at the box curiously.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's a present, I think you will like this." He said

I held the box and opened it, inside was a silver ring holding a large stone. The stone was a clear cut crystal polished to smoothness. I picked up the ringed and looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" My mom asked

"It's a spirit sensor." Grandpa said

"A spirit sensor?" I said questionable

"Yes, this was used by undertakers long ago, they would use this rings to detect spirits when it came time to take care of someone's remains. When they dealt with violent spirits the undertakers knew to be careful. It's said for the stone to change different color demanding on the type of spirit." He explained

"It's clear right now, so I am guessing there's no spirits around here." I said

"Correct, I would tell you more but unfortunately the person who sold me that ring didn't know much about it." He said

"It's alright Grandpa, I'm sure I will find more about this ring." I said placing the ring on index finger

I looked at the ring happily, it seemed to shine even brighter on my finger. I thanked Grandpa and finished my food. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"I'm sorry but, can I leave now. I really want to meet the girls before it gets dark." I said

"I see, well we won't keep you any longer." Grandpa said

"Thank you for the food and the ring, I will take good care of it." I said

"You're welcome, study hard now and maybe someday you can help me as a cashier." He chuckled

"Dad, Yugi can do much better than a cashier." My mother whined

I chuckled softly at his joke, I hugged him then my mother goodbye. Before I left my mom told me not to come back too late. I nodded my head and headed downstairs.

"Oh and don't turn into a werewolf." She joked

"Ok, I will do my best." I giggled

With that I started to run to the train station, I sent Luna a quick text to meet me there. I was so excited for tonight, the sun was already starting to set. The skies turn blood orange with dark violet edges. The moon bright silver light could already be seen coming out. I made it to the train station when I saw Luna waiting for me.

"Luna." I called out

She turned her head then waved at me, I run over to her and started to catch my breath. She waited a couple of second, once I caught my breath I smiled at her.

"Sorry to make you wait." I said

"It's alright, I just got here. What happened?" she asked

"I forgot about dinner with my grandpa." I said

"I see, did you give you that ring?" she said as she pointed to my ring.

I nodded my head, we bought our tickets as I began to explain about the ring. Luna examined the ring curiously. As we got on the train the stone of the ring turned to a soft blue color. We looked at the ring amazed.

"A spirit." I said

"Hmm he's at the end of the train…pretty calm guy." She said

"So the ring really does work." I said

"Looks like it, might want to have it around when I'm not with you." She said

I nodded my head, Luna pulled out the book from earlier and flipped to the page she was looking at the page about the graveyard. I looked at the page, studying the picture of the mausoleum. It was a black and white photo probably taken during the late 1930's. The mausoleum was pure white and the columns were made of out marble. The door to it was made out of black iron cress crossing against the entrance door. A rose made of out iron stood in the middle of the door, I stared at the store. It seemed like there was something inscribed on the rose petals but, it was hard to make out.

"Says here the spirits some out when the moon shines on the mausoleum." She said

I nodded my head and continued reading into the book, before I knew it the train had arrived at our stop. We got off and headed off to the graveyard, by night the dark time of night had arrived and the moon's bright light was covered by clouds. Hopefully they would go away soon. We stopped when we got to the gate of the graveyard. The gate was a eight feet tall black iron gate, most of the gate had been rusted away. Leaving a hole that was big enough for me and Luna to squeeze through. Carefully we climbed through the whole and began to look around.

"Should we had over to the mausoleum?" she asked

"Yeah, I only hope these clouds go away by the time we get there." I said

I pulled out my flashlight, clicking the end of the bottom and turning on the light. Luna nodded her head and began to lead the way. This graveyard was poorly in shape, it seemed no one had taken care of this place in years. Vegetation had over grown, trees were dead as the life here, and the stones that were meant to tell those that were here were cracked and broken. I looked at graveyard sadly, Luna also looked sadly at those tomb stones.

"They are really sad here." She said

"Is there something we can do?" I asked

"…I think they just want to be around someone for a while." She said

I nodded my head, we looked around it was darken graveyard. There wasn't much here, I chuckled my ring to see the stone had turn to a dark blue color. Must be sad spirits here, I sighed softly and kept my eye out for the mausoleum.

"Luna are you sure this is the right graveyard?" I asked

"Do you know of another abandon graveyard in Domino?" she said

"I guess not." I chuckled softly

We continued looking around the grave, the deeper we went the more my disappointment grew. I kept an eye out for the mausoleum but, there was no sign of it. Luna gently held my hand, I looked up at her she gently smiled at me.

"We'll find it soon Yugi, don't give up I'm sure we'll fine it soon." She said

"I hope so, I really don't want to waste a ful-

My sentence was cut off, the floor beneath suddenly gave way. My body rolled and smacked into something hard, I groaned softly and held my head. A warm wetness began to drip through my fingers, I heard a muffle cry coming from above.

"Yugi, are you ok." Luna yelled

"Ow." Was all I could say

I looked up to see what I had hit, my eyes widen as I recognized the iron rose. I had to take a step back to make sure what I was looking at was correct. The white had faded to dark and dull grey, the marble columns was cracked and looking close to breaking. The black iron of the door had rusted and turned nearly red. I took a close look at the rose, the inscription on the rose had faded. But, there was no doubt this was the mausoleum we had looked for.

"Yugi" Luna called out

"I'm here, Luna I found it. The mausoleum is here." I said

Luna held out her jacket, I grabbed the sleeve and started to climb up from the hole I fell through. Luna also helped pulled me out. I sighed in relief once I was out, I dusted over the dirt from my pants. I looked back to the hole I fell through. A large clear patch of somewhat new cobble stones covered the area of the mausoleum should be.

"You found the mausoleum." Luna said

"Yeah…the picture showed it was above ground, I wonder why it's underground now." I said

"…Yugi if they put this thing underground, they must have done it for a reason." She said

"I wonder why." I said

"Yugi, let's go…I'm starting to get a bad feeling now." She said

"Please Luna, I want to see what they say is true. We just only have to wait for the moonlight to come out." I said

Luna sighed heavily, she went over to a tree and leaned over it. I sat close to the hole excited, I looked up at the sky to see the clouds beginning to move away from the moon. Within moments the moon's light reflected onto the cobble stones. I waited, yet nothing happened. I waited…and waited….and waited. How long have I've been waiting…it felt like too long…was this myth even true…I whimpered softly.

"Come on Yugi, this one is just another bust." Luna said sadly

I hated busts…I don't know why but, every myth we tried to prove…they always ended up as busts…it only made the myths more like fiction. All I just wanted was to see if at least one myth was true. I slowly got up and went over to Luna, she put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me close.

"Let's go visit Cat, I'll buy you a hot chocolate with extra whip cream." She said

"Yeah…alright." I sighed heavily

I sighed once more, as we began to leave the graveyard suddenly the ground shook beneath us. We gasped and fell to our knees. I clung onto Luna tightly, an earthquake that's what we really need to make my night even better. A loud crash came from behind us, I looked to see the floor on top of the mausoleum collapsed. My eyes widen as I saw a large fire coming out from the pit, Luna looked and gasped. I looked at my ring, the crystal was glowing a hot red. I looked back at the pit to see a large snake crawling out of the pit. Followed by a large bat, then a cat, a strange looking reptile crawled out. These animal quickly disappeared as soon as they came, Luna held onto me tightly.

I continued to stare at the pit, someone started to crawl out…I couldn't see who it was…But, I felt this dreaded feeling deep down to the very core of my body. The person slowly turned his head and looked at us, red eyes stared at us…no…not at us…our very souls…Slowly the person began to approach, fear ran through my body…I couldn't move…I couldn't even breathe…Did…did I find something…that could kill us…Luna clutched onto my arms and began pulling me away, I heard her screaming.

"Run!" she screamed

That's what we did, we ran, we ran as fast as we could. I just only hope we can run out this thing.

===end of part 5===

Cat: Finally finished, sorry if the end was kind of sloppy. I wanted to have this done for a friend's birthday

Hikira: ^^ Happy Birthday Luna, thanks for being a great friend to us

Dark: we couldn't ask for anyone better

Yugi: hope you had a great birthday ^^

Cat: ^^ yup

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

We ran, our legs ran faster than we could ever ran before. Our lungs burning for air but, we continued running until we made it safely back onto the train. We clung onto the railing, panting heavily for the much need air. Our bodies dripped with cold sweat, we looked at each other trying to make sense of what had happened only moments ago.

"Were they spirits?" I asked

"No…I don't know what they were…I never sensed anything like that before." Luna said

"…They are not following us right?" I asked with fear in my words

"…No, it seems they spread out into the city." She said

I sat down, clutching my hands together. Those eyes that stared at me…I never felt so much hate before in my life. I shivered and hugged myself, Luna sat by me and hugged me gently. She rubbed my shoulder gently, doing her best to comfort me. We remained in silence as the train rode back to our stop. Once we were there we walked silently to the café at the corner. We sat down at an empty table, Cat quickly came up to us and smiled gently. But, her smile quickly faded when she saw the looks on our faces.

"What happened?" she asked

"…We don't even know ourselves." Luna said

"Was it another angry ghost?" she asked

"We're not sure but, for now I don't want to do anymore searches in graveyards." I said

"It was that scary?" she asked

"Yes." Luna and I said at the same time

"How about some hot chocolate." Cat said

We nodded our head, she left and came back with two large cups of hot coco with whip cream nearly over flowing. I took the drink, my hands were still shaking like a rattle snakes tail. What was those things in the graveyard…I know some were animals but that last one….it looked human but…that much hate. Carefully I sipped on my hot drink, I look at Luna. She looked like me, still trying to figure out what happened. Cat looked back at forth between to the two of us, she sat down and held both of our hands.

"Ok, what happened? And don't try to lie, you two never been this shaken up like this before." She said

We looked at each other for a moment than began to explain what had happened earlier. We explained about the mausoleum, how supposedly spirits had come out of it during the full moon. And then how the earth shook, and several animals coming out of the mausoleum. I then explained how an entity glared at Luna and me with the hatred that didn't feel human.

"Then you guys ran back here." She said

"Yes." Luna said

"What about that entity?" she asked

"I don't know what it was…" I said

"Maybe a ghost or something?" she asked

"That was no ghost, it felt like something else." Luna said

"Maybe a poltergeist." She said

"No, poltergeist don't appear in psychical forms. At least not from what I read." I said

"….well I guess it was something…hopefully it doesn't follow you guys." She said

"Yeah." I said

I jumped almost to the ceiling when my phone started to go off in my pocket. I quickly answered my phone only to her my mother's high pitched yelling. I shivered knowing I was in deep trouble.

"Yugi Motou , do you have any idea what time it is!" she yelled

"Ack, I'm on my way back." I said

"You better hurry home right now mister." She threaten

"Yes ma'am." I said

I hung up my phone and downed the last of my drink, I said my goodbyes to my friends and ran home. Not matter what the hell that thing was, I never want to anger my mother. Her furry was worse than any ghost, poltergeist, or demon could be,

The small boy's eyes widen like a prey about to be devoured, I could smell the fear coming off from his body. His female companion screamed at him to run, and with that they ran like the frighten prey they are. A warm sensation spread around where the necklace was, I smirked one of them must be my target. I looked at the floor to notice one of them had dropped a leather pouch. Curiously I picked up the pouch and looked inside. There were several unusual cards inside, I picked out one of the card several markings were on it along with a picture of the boy. Now I just need someone to translate these symbols.

Making my way out of the graveyard I spotted a group of men hanging by the fence. I could smell the foul scent of alcohol coming from them. This should be easy, I began to approach them. They look up and began to laugh at me. I raised an eye brow confused to why they were laughing at me.

"Check it out with the cosplay get up." A man with black markings on his face said

"Where did you get the costume, otaku r us." Another man laughed, this one hair went several different directions.

I ignored their insults about my armor and went up to the one that seemed liked their leader. He was a tall thin man with pale skin. Several rings had been pierced to his face, no doubt this one is the leader of the group. I held up the card to him.

"Where is this boy?" I asked

"How the hell should I know, go find him yourself." He said

"I am not going to ask again, where is this boy." I said growling at the end of my words

"Check out the tough guy." The leader laugh

"Listen otaku, no one orders us around and gets away with it." The thin one said while cracking his knuckles

I sighed softly and kneed the man in the stomach, I hit him so hard he coughed up some blood. His minions quickly reacted and swung their punches at me. I dodged them with easy, I returned their punches with my own. I heard bones easily snap from the minions, they cried out in pain and ran away like coward. Turning back to the leader he did his best to crawl away but, it wasn't good enough. I grabbed his arm and twisted it back to a painful angel. He screamed in pain and struggled to get away from me, I smirked knowing struggling would only make it worse. I held up the card to the leader once more.

"Now tell me where this boy is at." I said

"I don't know, please let me go. You are hurting me." He cried

"Oh I am not hurting you, I could tear off your arm then I will be hurting you." I chuckled

"Ok ok, it says his name is Yugi Motou and he is a Domino high school student." He cried

"Domino high school where would that be?" I asked

"I don't know, I stopped going to school when I was ten." He whimpered

"Well you see what happens when you don't try to learn." I said

With a quick jerk I tore off the leaders arm, he wallowed in pain and passed out mostly likely from the shock. I tossed the limb at his body and walked away, it seems I will have to blend in with the mortal world if I have any chance of catching my prey. I spread out my wings and soared up in the night sky.

The human world seems interesting, this is the first time I have been outside of the underworld. Most demons prefer to stay in because it is more comfortable because darkness is much easier to feed off of then here. Ugh here there's some good making feedings from darkness much more difficult. Good, kindness, care just the few things that makes any demon sick to their stomach. I shudder the thought food of the light creatures. My eyes were drawn to a large building, several clothes were hanging from a line. I landed carefully and examined the clothes, there were several shirts and pants. Not much to my liking but, I guess these will do for now. I grabbed a red shirt with some blue pants, I made my armor change into a bracelet. It changed into a black iron bracelet, in the middle formed into a charm of a pentagram. For now I will have to keep my armor off while I am staying here, no need to alert my prey. At least not yet.

===end of part 6===

Yami: that's it?

Cat: I know I know -; it's short, but I really want to save the best for the next chapter.

Yugi: which will be updated in another year, I take it.

Cat: *sighs* hopefully not.

Dark: *ruffles Cat's hair* her new manager is a soul sucker.

Yugi: she's a demon?

Cat: you could say that.

Hikira: she's more of a baka than anything else.

Cat: -; she can't make a schedule and stick with it. Not only that but, I'm always the one that is opening and closing the next day. So by the time I get home, I am drained ==;

Yami: ouch.

Cat: *sighs* sorry about my rant there everyone but, that is the reason why updates have been so slow,

Dark: she will do her best to have update out quickly.

Cat: *nods* ^^; thanks everyone one for putting up with me.

Hikira: and also a very happy belated birthday to our friend Luna ^^

Dark: thanks for being a great friend ^^

Cat: ^^ R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
